


Изящное решение проблемы-2

by Sumiregava



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-11
Updated: 2015-12-11
Packaged: 2018-05-06 05:07:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5404163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sumiregava/pseuds/Sumiregava
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Собаку пристроили - молодцы, а теперь надо повторить этот трюк с Зимним Солдатом.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Изящное решение проблемы-2

Они просто служили ГИДРЕ. И их все достало.

– Это не есть возможно так продолжайт работа!

Охранники – Марк и Лайнелл – мрачно переглянулись: уж они-то понимали доктора Майзенштраса как никто. В конце концов, это именно на них Зимний Солдат натыкался всякий раз, возвращаясь на данную базу Гидры. Хилую базу, по правде говоря: три человека охраны, всего один безумный ученый (да и тот больше притворялся) и два студента-лаборанта на полставки. С крушением хеликарриеров и связанных с ними планов все дружно залегли на дно и собирались мирно отсидеться, пока Гидра не восстанет вновь... К сожалению, Зимний Солдат решил к ним присоединиться.

Главная проблема заключалась в том, что Пирс погиб, команда техников сгинула, а попросту брать и распоряжаться явившимся супероружием доктор закономерно опасался, всерьез подозревая, что внесен хорошо если в список союзников и уж точно не хозяев. В итоге Солдат приходил и уходил, когда считал нужным, забирал со склада оружие и боеприпасы, жрал за троих, а мыть после него посуду приходилось все тем же лаборантам.

Ничего хоть близко похожего на криокамеру, куда его можно было бы запихнуть и забыть, или машину для обнуления, чтобы призвать его к порядку, на базе и в помине не было.

Возможно, именно поэтому Солдат сюда и зачастил.

– Невозможно! – продолжал разоряться доктор Майзенштрас на публику, пока Солдат с равнодушным видом, заправив волосы за уши, продолжал чистить автомат. – Он выпивайт весь кофе! Где я доставать кофе в час ночь в эта дыра?

Кофе – дорогой, сортовой – был гордостью доктора и вечным камнем преткновения. Зимний Солдат питал к этому напитку определенную слабость и хлестал литрами. Может быть потому, что спать боялся.

Теоретически дефицит можно было достать в круглосуточном супермаркете, но никто не хотел рисковать и привлекать к себе внимание. Доктор, поразорявшись еще какое-то время, решил рискнуть другим способом. У Марка сердце захолонуло, когда маленький ученый, встав перед Зимним Солдатом и уперев руки в бока, твердо заявил ему:

– Золдайт! Для тебя есть миссия. Приоритет – восемь.

В покрасневших глазах Солдата, в жизни не слыхавшего про такой приоритет, промелькнуло то, что доктор принял за рабочий энтузиазм и обрадованно продолжил:

– Ты отправляйся к Капитану Америка и доставайт его кофе. Да! В кофе его сила! С сам капитан поступай по мере необходимость. Эта миссия важна для ГИДРА и мировой порядок. Ты спасешь многих. Выступляйт немедленно!

Через тринадцать минут за хорошо экипированным Солдатом («Все ведь подчистую выгреб со склада, подлец!») захлопнулась тяжелобронированная дверь. Доктор Майзенштрас со свистом выдохнул, удостоверился по камерам наблюдения, что Солдат в самом деле покинул территорию базы, замаскированную под цветочный магазинчик, и лишь тогда утер пот со лба. Марк нерешительно заговорил:

– Кофе Капитана Америка, сэр?

– Ты есть сомневайся, что он его добывать? – цепко уставился на него доктор.

– Да ничуть! Но он же может привести к нам команду зачистки Щ.И.Т.а...

– Пусть приводит! Мы переезжаем и ждем возрождения Гидры тихо и поодиночке.

Доктор Майзенштрас решительно воткнул флешку в разъем, копируя все нужные данные, а Марк только уничтожив жесткий диск сообразил, что весь его акцент куда-то подевался.

Они действительно разбежались – кто куда – и с Солдатом больше не сталкивались. Может, он вернулся со стаканом кофе к закрытому цветочному магазину и долго бродил по верхнему уровню, поливая азалии и боясь лечь спать, Марк не знал.  
И его это целиком и полностью устраивало.


End file.
